In a prior art busbar chamber (Paper 0688 of the 19th International Conference on Electricity Distribution) two busbars are placed in voltage divider systems. The busbars are isolated by placing them in busbar tanks filled with SF6 gas. A connecting block connects the ends of the busbars and a sleeve is mounted over the edges of the busbars. The inner surface of the sleeve faces the busbars and is on busbar potential by means of semi-conductive control electrodes. This way the electrical field in the silicone sleeve is controlled.
The outer surface is connected to earth via pressure rings and a pressure frame.
The sleeve is mounted by deforming the sleeve, which is made of silicone elastomer.
SF6 gas is highly toxic and may escape from the tanks, for instance during maintenance or during operations due to leaks. Regular checks on the SF6 content of the busbar tanks are necessary because when SF6 gas has escaped from the tanks, the isolation of the busbars has changed. Also, the construction requires quite some components and is expensive.
A further conductor system is known from DE10119333C1.